


Sudden Death

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita gets too cocky, and Ruki decides to take him down a notch.





	Sudden Death

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/159730115440/person-a-the-physically-weaker-of-your-otp): "Person A, the physically weaker of your OTP, always winning in strength challenges (like arm wrestling) against Person B because they cheat by giving B a kiss to throw them off."

“Good day at the gym?” Reita had come home while Ruki was taking a shower, and when he stepped out, he found Reita in front of the mirror, flexing and admiring his own muscles. As corny as it was, Ruki found it endearing in a way, honestly just happy that Reita was satisfied with his progress. He knew body image could be a real bitch sometimes.

“I broke my own record,” Reita said with a smug grin, handing Ruki a towel. “I could lift two of you if I wanted to.”

“Thanks,” Ruki said as he accepted the towel, drying off and wrapping it around his head. “You wouldn't be able to handle two of me, though. Aren't you always complaining on radio about these B-types driving you crazy?”

Reita laughed, leaning against the sink as he watched Ruki get dressed. “I have two arms, I could hold two of you down easily.”

Pulling up his sweatpants, Ruki raised an eyebrow at Reita, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think so, do you?”

“I know so. No offence, Ru, but you're a skinny guy.”

Ruki's eyes narrowed, but his voice was calm as he spoke. “Well, I know I could beat you at arm wrestling if I wanted to.”

Reita threw his head back and laughed, not even bothering to try to hide it, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye as he finally looked back at Ruki and noticed his deadpan expression. He barely managed to speak between giggles. “Wait, you're serious?”

“Dead serious.” Turning to put on a t-shirt, Ruki continued calmly, shrugging. “In fact, I'd be willing to make a bet with you. Sudden death, the first person to make the other's hand touch the table gets to pick the movies we watch for a month.”

It almost didn't feel fair agreeing to such a bet. While Reita worked his arms out tirelessly, he doubted he'd ever seen Ruki carry anything heavier than a guitar, but the thought of free reign over the DVD player made Reita swallow any qualms he had about absolutely crushing Ruki. “I'm in. Get ready to watch The Notebook 50 times in a row.”

“We'll see,” Ruki said, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips, and he quickly left the bathroom to hide his smug expression from Reita, composing himself as he sat down at their kitchen table, a tiny square that only barely fit two plates, but was perfect for just the two of them.

Reita sat down opposite Ruki, stretching his arm a little as warm up. “You can still back out, you know.”

“Just shut up and give it your best shot.” Ruki planted his elbow firmly on the table, and Reita did the same, their thumbs interlocking and their gazes meeting. Reita was grinning like he had already won, and Ruki rolled his eyes at him, his expression otherwise unreadable. “Ready?” Reita nodded, and Ruki began counting down. “3, 2, 1, go!”

As expected, it took all of Ruki's strength to keep Reita from winning in a split second, and even then, Ruki could tell Reita was going easy on him. The wrinkles on Ruki's forehead crinkled as he focused all his might into his right arm, and it was almost annoying how Reita seemed not to be using any force at all, simply holding his hand there, and in a fair fight, there was no doubt who would have won.

But Reita's mistake was that he'd been so cocky he hadn't remembered to set any rules, and when he started gradually applying pressure, easily making Ruki's hand sink towards the table's surface, Ruki got up from his seat, placing his left hand at the nape of Reita's neck, and mashed their lips together.

He felt Reita's surprised grunt, ignoring it, moving his lips against Reita's, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. Reita's eyes closed, and he kissed back, his resolve slowly slipping, and it only took Ruki's tongue slipping inside his mouth for Reita to forget all about their bet.

As soon as Reita's grip on Ruki's thumb loosened, Ruki tipped their arms, slamming Reita's fist into the table and pulling back from his lips, his grin slowly growing as Reita opened his eyes wide, seeming to realise what had just happened. Reita stared at him in shock, as if he couldn't believe that Ruki had actually beat him in a contest of physical strength, and Ruki chuckled as his expression grew positively evil. Pride would indeed be the downfall of man.

“Go turn on the DVD player, baby.”


End file.
